


Gender What?

by marisxx



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack-ish, Flirting, Gen, Genderfluid Skull, Humor, Pre-Canon, Strong Language, confused reborn, in the sense that he really could change gender anytime, probably, skull is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisxx/pseuds/marisxx
Summary: Reborn just wanted to wake Skull up, but who the hell is that woman on the bed?
Relationships: Reborn & Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205





	Gender What?

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of rambling in the story. I felt sleep-deprived and this is prolly one of my quickest work. Crack, not meant to be taken seriously. No seriously idk what the hell am I actually doing.

_Who the fuck was that._

Supposedly he was going to wake the lackey out, calling him about and like _fucker wake up_ _we have a new mission_. The stuntman rarely got out of his room, usually kept himself locked inside like Verde and everytime he got out, he will annoy the fuck out of everyone. Reborn rather had Skull kept inside instead of dealing with him all the time.

Right now? There's no Skull. Instead, a petite woman, bare-naked, sleeping on the bed. Her short black hair was wavy, and she slept peacefully. Or rather, _wild_. Legs spread wide and the pillows on the floor. She dominated the entire queen sized bed despite being lithe.

Had Skull brought a woman here? No, Reborn remembered that the man didn't get out of his room already for two days, and there's no hint of a woman near him. His scent remained the same, face wore the same obnoxious expression and... what kind of woman would sleep with him? ( _There's some possibility that Skull brought her inside through the window. A lot of jobs considering he stayed at the third floor but knowing his Cloud? Maybe?)_

Reborn looked around. There's no hint of Skull anywhere. The bathroom was empty, windows locked— only that woman. If he was in his younger days, he would probably already covered his horrified eyes, seeing how suggestive and erotic this whole situation is. But being in his line of work as a hitman, he ran into this kind of situation way too often that he had grown accustomed, not caring.

He walked inside. If it's Skull he probably would already shoot the wall like he usually did. Reborn is a gentleman ( _Despite Lal's horrified "no you're not you goddamn sadist")_ he wouldn't treat a lady that way. He tapped her shoulder, voice stern with no killing intent, "hey wake up."

The woman lightly yawned and rubbed her eyes. Damn, is she a light-sleeper? By now Reborn just realised her eyes shined a familiar shade of purple. Body heavily scarred but they never took away the charm from her. Skull definitely had a great taste when it came to women.

Her eyes met his as she smiled carelessly. She said, "Ah, Sir Reborn. The day's still early, wasn't it. What's the deal?" Not a hint of shame, her way of speech with its obnoxious undertone was almost familiar but no, that can't be. It's impossible.

"Who are you?"

The woman stared at him with odd fixation, before she bursted into heavy laugher. Reborn felt at loss, but almost offended at the same time. Still, he got to keep all his emotions in check.

"God— god, sir. I can't believe this, oh my," she giggled loudly. Now he started to get annoyed. He fired two warning shots to the wall. The chuckles quieted down, still a sheepish smile was on her face.

"Calm down. It's me, your precious Cloud. I thought you knew it, that's why it's real funny," she said, wiping her tears from all the laughter.

Reborn processed her words. Only one thought ran in his mind. _What the fuck. How. Why. What._ Okay that's four but his points are still valid. That person looked nothing like Skull.

She can sense the disbelief in his eyes. "Gimme a sec, I'll show it to you. First, get out."

And Reborn complied. He's too dumbfounded to think more about it anyways. 

After what seemed to feel so quick, less than ten minutes, he's sure, the door opened up. She got out, hair purple and all the makeup and the suit and oh my god, she's Skull.

"Still can't see it, sir?" That's why her laughs and eyes felt so familiar.

"How."

She— _no, he?_ hummed. "I'm not sure. I can do this for as long as I can remember. It just sorta happens and it's felt nice so no complaining, sir. I like being female just as I do as male." He leaned closer, arms wrapped around the hitman's shoulder. Softly he whispered near his ears. "Don't I look nice?"

Reborn pushed him, face colored red. Skull grinned in return.

**Author's Note:**

> My gender is no


End file.
